Inuyasha? Not real
by Yami No Megami
Summary: Sequel to Inuyasha? Big Deal! our Favorite Goth girl has concluded that her adventures in the fuduel era was all just a delusion. Not real! But no matter what she just cant help but feel a little... realness. was it really all just a dream?


**Hello everyone! I am back. After a long absence I am back to writing. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I love looking at them and those words from all of you are what give me inspiration to continue. So please. Reviews! I live for them.**so here it is the sequel of Inuyasha? Big deal!****

****if you have not read Inuyasha Big Deal! you will not understand this fic. i highly recommend that you do. i was p[lanning on rewriting Big deal but... sigh. alas i will just leave it. i have re read it and i must say im so sorry for my horrible writing style. you can tell that towards the end of the fic, the writing became better... hahah o well thanks again hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha? Not Real…<strong>

"_Onii-San!" cried Kagome as Sesshomaru flew above the village._

_At hearing her cry, Sesshomaru glared sharply at her._

"_Huh? He gave me this weird look…" she said as she looked at Inuyasha, who was also looking at her pretty strange…. _

I glare at the screen of my laptop and shut off the show.

"Awww…." I heard Sandra say.

"It's over," I reply.

I close up the window. Sandra wanted to watch the Final Act so I downloaded it onto my laptop for her. We finally finished the last episode. I hated it…. I hated looking at Sesshomaru. I just… ugh… it just felt so real!

Memories from the hospital fill my mind. Memories… or dreams I suppose. That's what the doctors had concluded. Whatever I had experienced with Lord Sesshomaru in the feudal era was not real…

I've come to grips to believe that what happened was not real. I've had to deal with therapy. Psychological shrinks that evaluated me like some sort of lab project…

They've determined that because I was comatose, my brain suffered... It was from when I passed out from Sandra's toxic liquid… She's quit the whole experimenting… I guess it was a big shock for her that I got hurt from it… but anyway, my brain suffered from the head injury and I guess because Inuyasha show was the first thing on my mind, my brain had some wired delusions to me making me think that what I was experiencing was real… however it was not…

Sounds pretty understandable...I'm not angry anymore. For the longest time I was. I was so angry. I wanted to believe it was real so much that…I just started going crazy… I'm not any more.

My near death experience, as I call it, happened when I was 16. I am 18 years old now and nothing has happened… Like, I haven't suffered from any delusions or anything so I guess I'm cured and I've been trying to forget about it. But it's easier said than done. It's hard to forget. Hell I can't even have a normal relationship because of this thing! And you know why? Cause of all the fucking guys in my damn town not one dude can compare to Lord Fucking Sesshomaru!

God… I've become a wreck…. And Sandra? She's gone off to bigger and better anime. She's still very much in love with the world of Inuyasha but she's discovered Bleach, Death Note, etc…

This means, she's found a new love. This time she's in love with Renji Abari from bleach… I've got to admit though, he's got fine abs, Pecs, tats, jeezz... I'm imagining a naked cartoon character!

Of course I've watched my fair share of the show but, id like to leave all of it behind.

I plug my iPod into my laptop. Can you believe it? After all this time my broke ass finally got an iPod! It's amazing… I love it.

As I start to shut everything down I take a moment to look at my wallpaper.

You guessed it. It's of Sesshomaru. I like to say that I'm in a love hate relationship with him. I love him yet I hate how he's not real. I guess that's pretty stupid on my part…

I turn my light off and I go to bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up to loud rock music. That's a pretty good way to wake up…that and waffles. Mmm.<p>

I look at the clock it reads 10:30. Wow. I get up and take a good look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my black top and black happy bunny pj pants. My hair is fully black and my makeup is smeared.

I wipe under my eyes and swipe my eyelids, clean the corners of my eyes and open the door. As I look out, Sandra is coming towards me from the bathroom.

"Guess what!" she exclaims.

"hm?" I say as I yawn.

"Josh got us tickets to Otaku mex~!"She squealed

Josh was Sandra's boyfriend. He was … weird. I had a little issue with him. First of all he's my age… which Is fine…. But?

He's a jock!

Yeah… that's right… a fucking sport playing, smooth talking, player. And not just any sport. That dick was the center of the football team.

Oh? I'm sorry? Were you expecting the quarterback? No, its not, cause if it were it would be to cliché.

…

But then again so is the story of my life.

"uh... Sam?"

I must have had a weird look on my face cause that's when she said, "Look, I know you don't like him but he got #-day passes! Please come! He's even got an extra pass for a friend for you!" she smiled and winked.

I narrowed my eyes, "ugh... fine ill go with…"

I guess it wouldn't be so bad…. I turn back into my room.

Summer vacation started a week ago. The con was next month. Knowing Sandra she'll dress up. As for me? I dunno…

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Josh's!" I heard Sandra yell as she went out the front door.<p>

I lie on my bed and read a manga series for a while. I was on the fourth volume of Beauty Pop when I heard a bang and a crash from downstairs.

My heart went to my throat… Did Sandra lock the door?

I shot up and grabbed one of the samurai swords on my dresser. They were bought for decoration but I never imagined I'd use them like this!

I peaked out my door, "Sandra?"

…

No answer

Shit.

"Hey Sandra!" more urgently.

Nothing…

Fuck.

I unsheathed the sword. Now, I don't have any experience in sword fighting, but I've had my fair share of XP points when it came to having a beat down with a piñata…

"Alright you fucker…" I whispered to myself. My heart was pounding wildly. I edged to the stairs and took a peak down. Some one was in the living room… I could see their shadow. And it defiantly wasn't Sandra's.

Fuck fuck!

I hid behind the wall and waited a bit. Finally I heard the steps coming up the stairs.

I clutched the hilt of the sword. I didn't want whoever it was to come up to far… nor did I want them to be too far away...

After a few heavy footsteps up the stairs I inhaled deeply, stepped out from the wall, held up the sword and said in my strongest voice,

"Stop Right There!" my brow was furrowed; jaw clenched, and face stern. Until I got a good look at the person a few steps below me.

Beauty like no other. Face carved by angels. Eyes of molten honey. The soft magenta stripes adorning his face and the smooth violet crescent standing proudly through the silky silver locks that was his hair.

Those piercing golden eyes that made my knees week, heart heavy and breath quick…

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed out.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate those three words hahah! Ah. So anyway please review. Tell me if you are interested still. How do you like this intro to the sequel? I hope it's to your liking and please review and even if you may give me some ideas they are welcome. I love replying back to your reviews! muah! Until next time! <strong>

**OH! The sequal will be added shortly onto my profile under INUYASHA? NOT REAL... **


End file.
